What Victor Bennett Said
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: This is based upon what Victor Bennett said in, & What I think is the missing scene of the after affects of what he said season:1/episode number:3 Thank You For Not Morphing/Oneshot...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: This FanFiction is in reference to what Victor Bennett said in season 1 episode number: 3 Thank You For Not Morphing, this is before they changed actors for the dad. And the very first appearance of Victor Bennett their dad.

Personal Opinnon: I did however like the dad change, I didn't think the first actor for the Charmed Ones dad was suited well nor was he a good match. The second actor was far better, & far more suited to be the Charmed Ones dad also to be the Twice Blessed Childs grandad, & Chris's granddad.

Author's Note 1: I just thought it would be interesting.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

What Victor Bennett Said

Victor, Phoebe, & Piper are all laughing. Prue returns to the sitting room after checking the manor to see if anybody broke in, Prue says & asks "Someone left the window open, which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny ?"

Piper walks over to Prue & shows her a framed photo asking "Do you remember the day this was taken ?"

Prue takes the photo "Yeah. Family picnic. It rained" she responds

Victor Bennett says "And your mother packed us all up, and she brought us home, and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that, Prue ?"

"Barely" Prue says dryly

Phoebe "Prue !"

Victor picks up another framed photo off the table & looks at it "This one...mmm" walking over to Prue "This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was to busy holding her breath. And if you look closely...you see there ?" handing Prue the phote & pointing "That's her"

Prue says "I never noticed that before"

Victor sees another photo & picks it up. He looks at it & sighs then says "And this one used to be a 5 x 7...when I was still in it" He turns the photo around to show the large cut-out space on the right Piper grimaces

Phoebe says in response" I think Grams cut you out"

Piper says "There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us so many things"

Phoebe says "That's not all she left us"

Prue says "Phoebe, let's not go there"

Phoebe responds "What ? It's not like he doesn't already know, and I'm sorry, but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it"

Piper says "Um, does anybody want coffee ?" trying to defuse the coming situation

Phoebe says "I mean, one day I'm a member of the _'Y'_ generation, with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next, I am a witch"

Piper asks "Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that ?"

Phoebe says "I just read from the book, and wham ! I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that ?"

"From what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers" Victor Bennett tells his baby daughter

Phoebe "Unless you see things you don't desire"

Prue "So how long have you known ... about us, our powers ?"

"How long ? I didn't. I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back...to find out. It must have happened when your grandmother died, right ?" Victor Bennett asks

Phoebe says "Yep. I just read an incantation from the book, and..."

At the mention of the Book of Shadows, Prue glares at Phoebe, then says "Phoebe !"

Victor Bennet says "Ah...the Book of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic ? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look ?" then asks "What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue ?"

Prue says aggressively "Figure it out !"

Phoebe says "Come on, Prue. Take it easy now"

Prue responds by asking "Are you kidding me ? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here ?"

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath" Piper says, then says "You know inhale, exhale"

Prue says not backing down "Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines us. Now he's back in a house he hasn't set foot in in twenty years, and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book of Shadows ?"

Phoebe says defending her father "You're just looking for something to blame him for"

Prue says turning to Victor "Admit it. Tell them why you're really here"

"Prue, stop" Piper says aggravated

Not stopping Prue says "For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth"

"All right. Fine" Victor Bennett says sighing "You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back"

Phoebe says shocked "Dad..."

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easy for you Prue, wouldn't it, if I were evil ? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm not. I'm here to protect you" victor Bennet says defending himself

Prue smirks "Yeah, right"

Piper asks "To protect us from what ?"

"From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the Power of Three started, and it's where it must end" Victor Bennett says with concern in his voice

Phoebe responds "But it's part of us. It's part of who we are"

"That's what your mother believed, too...before they killed her" Victor Bennett says in response to Phoebe

Piper asks "What are you saying ?"

"You have no idea what evil is out there" Victor Bennett says with deep foreboding concern in his voice

Prue counters with "I think we've got a pretty good idea"

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger...all of you" Victor Bennett recounters

seathing Prue says "You are unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad, then you waltz back into our lives and try and tell us how to live !"

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mom died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you...hard. Your grandmother was too strong" Victor Bennett says defending himself as much as Prue is attacking him through words alone for now...

"Wait a damn minute here mister" Piper says alittle angry, then asks "You're blaming Grams for why you disappeared ? She loved us ! She raised us !"

"What did she do...put a spell on you ?" Prue smirks not believing for one little second her question

"Believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is what's best for you, all three of you" Victor Bennett sighs deeply, turning to face Phoebe asking her personally "Phoebe, you believe me, don't you ?" Phoebe sighs herself, & shakes her head _'No'_ but somewhere in the back of her mind she says to herself _'That does sound like something Grams would'_

Prue states as a fact "We've done just fine without you"

"Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't" Victor Bennett says shaking his head

"I'm not you" responds Prue

"Are you sure ? Are you absolutely sure you can protect your sisters forever ?" asks Victor Bennett

Phoebe sticks up for Prue, and Piper "We'll protect each other"

Victor Bennett shouts "Then you'll die together !"

Prue shouts herself "No one can hurt us as bad as you !" Prue angry, hurt, & crying Prue glares at Victor Bennett, Phoebe shouts "Prue, No !" Victor Bennett gets sent flying backwards across the room he hits the far door frame hard, & slumps to the floor he picks himself up; dusting himself of, & then says "Gee Prue if you wanted me to leave all you had to do...was ask" all of this happening in the time span of a blink of an eye Victor Bennett heads for the door.

Phoebe brushes past Prue to follow him, & asks Prue "Why did you have to do that ?"

Piper glares at Prue, asking Prue "Did you have to throw him so hard ?"

"Piper" is all Prue has to say

"We could have just talked about it like normal people" Piper says

Prue response "We're not normal !" Piper turns & leaves. Prue walks out of the room, passing Phoebe on her way out

* * *

Almost An Hour Later Give Or Take...  
(Piper, & Phoebe talking in the kitchen Prue still not having returned)

"That just was not right" Piper says sitting down at the counter with a cup of joe in her hand

"No it wasn't" states Phoebe agreeing with Piper

"It just wasn't right" Piper says reiterating what she just said "What Prue did to dad"

Phoebe nods her head "But..." Phoebe says "There is something that really bothered me"

Piper tilts her head asking Phoebe "What's that ?"

"What dad accused Grams of doing" Phoebe responds

"I know that wasn't right either" says Piper, then asks "How dare he ?"

"Thats just it" Phoebe says alittle sad & depressed. Piper tilting her head alittle further clearly confused, & almost spilling her coffee all over herself deciding its best she puts it on the counter for whatever Phoebe has to say "I just want you to know before I say this that I love Grams dearly..." letting whatever she has to say hang slightly

"Buuuuutt" Piper says drawing out the but

"But I didn't want to say this in front of dad" Phoebe says clearly finding it hard to say what she is about to say "And I defiantly don't want to say this in front of Prue"

"Spit it out already Phoebe" Piper says

"All-Right All-Ready !" responds Phoebe, then spits out what she has to state "It does sound like something Grams would do"

Piper response is "Phoe-Be"

"It was Prue who asked" says Phoebe, then says "And dad who agreed. It still stands though that it sounds like something Grams would do"

Piper says agreeing with Phoebe "Unfortunately I wish I could disagree with you..." shaking her head up & down "But it does sound like something Grams would do. Exspecially if she thought she was protecting us"

"And it makes sense why he was able to you know return after Grams passage" says Phoebe, Piper can only nod her head not really knowing what else to say, Phoebe voices her sad thought out loud "It really bothers me"

"Its really bothering you alot isn't it ?" Piper asks reaching her hand across the counter for Phoebe to grab a hold of which Phoebe does "There is away for us to find out for sure"

* * *

The Attic...  
(10 Minutes later after searching through the Book of Shadows)

Piper grabbing ten white candles & one white chalk, Phoebe clearing away an area from in front of the Book of Shadows podium the sisters working in unison. As soon as Phoebe has enough area cleared Piper draws a circle with the white chalk lining the ten white candles to be equally spaced around the circle, Phoebe going along after Piper lighting the white candles. Both Piper & Phoebe standing behind the podium now, Piper recites the spell which isn't a Power of Three spell:

"Hear me now, hear my cries spirits from the other side cross now the great divide"

"Get your butt down here Grams !" Phoebe adds shouting

Several bright yellow floating orbs flow down out of nowhere from the ceiling of the attic Grams says before fully materializing "Well...I never" appearing in the white & white candled circle partly transparent, partly solid but still see through "Well if you wanted me here all you two would have had to have done was ask" states Grams, stating the opposite of what Victor Bennett stated earlier & to different sisters.

Piper steps forward "Grams we have something important to ask you"

"Yes. My lovely Girls" says Grams

Piper looks a Phoebe who in turn takes two steps forward ahead of Piper "Did you place a spell on dad so he would have to stay away from us ?" Grams just shrugs her shoulders prompting Phoebe to repeat the question this time saying it slightly annoyed "Did you Place a spell on dad so he would have to stay away from us ?" Phoebe says really badly wanting an answer

"Well" Grams says shrugging her shoulders even more

"Did you ?" Piper asks threateningly with an edge in her voice

"Don't that tone with me young lady !" says Grams in her parent voice trying to change the subject speaking to Piper

"Don't change the subject" Phoebe says taking a step even closer "Grams we love you we just want to know did you or didn't you ?"

"Well...I might have" Grams says raising her arm up, palms towards the sky as if to say _'I surrender'_ then going on to explain "I thought it best that way all three of my sweet lovely girls could grow up to their full potential" laying on the kissing up as much as she can

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Piper asks not falling for the kissing up "By cutting out our dad ?"

"Well..." Grams says, then says in a lecturing tone "Good can't always be Good, and Evil can't always be evil...Plus as I have said I thought it was for the best"

Tapping her left foot as if her own life depended on it, looking at Grams as if she wasn't dead already she would be dead right now, taking one more step towards Grams seriously really annoyed with her right now "But how ?" asks Phoebe

"It...Was...Well...Ummm..." shrugging her shoulder one more time going on "A simple little spell I found to make it where he couldn't enter a five mile radius of you. But.." stating this as if it made that better "You could of him"

"So in other words..." Piper says "You practically forced our father out of our lives"

"I was tired of argueing with him" Grams says defending herself

"So. What our father said was true ?" asks Phoebe

Grams shakes her head slightly grimacing "Yes"

Piper shakes her head, Phoebe taps her left foot, both ask in unison without any hostility in their voices it just being a gut instinct response to finding this information out "Grams how could you ?" not really expecting a reply this time, Grams having no answer anyway only knowing it sounded like a good idea at the time, but no rethinking her idea at any point of time

After acouple of minutes of complete silience between the three Grams asks "Do you two still love me" Grams seriously looking like she needs a hug right at this moment of time

Both Piper & Phoebe walks towards Grams & into the white chalk circle both of them giving her a great big bear hug also saying in almost unison but not quit "Of course we still love you Grams you raised us, it doesn't mean that we don't love you even if we're annoyed with you at the moment" Grams hugs her girls in return

Both Piper & Phoebe step out of the circle, but both are much closer then before Grams looks sky ward a ringing in her ears signalling she needs to return then back at her girls "Got to go now, can't stay down here to long"

"One more thing" Piper says, then asks "Is there anything else your not telling us ?"

"Nope...Nothing" Grams responds smiling

"Grammmmms !" Phoebe says extending the m of Grams

"Seriously...Nothing" Grams says alittle to quickly for Pipers & Phoebes comfort, then looking sky ward again the ringing in her ears getting even louder "I really do have to run now" leaving in the exact same fashion she entered. Leaving Piper & Phoebe by themselfs in the attic holding onto each other, practically hugging each other smiling looking heaven ward.

The End...

* * *

Author's Note 2: I made two references to two separate future characters in The Attic sequence let me know if you can spot them in reviews. Oh & one other thing no hints besides the hint I just gave.


End file.
